


What They'll Remember

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three discuss the legend versus the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



"I wonder if this part will make it into the legends, Jim." The corners of Bones' lips quirk up in a whimsical smile, warning enough to the third member of the tent to be wary of the ensuing dialogue.

"Undoubtedly some form of it may leak into the unofficial records," Jim said, indulging the whimsy. "But, more likely, they'll remember me for all my, shall we say, diplomatic overtures?"

Bones laughed outright, and even Spock had to raise an eyebrow at that particular styling of Jim's romances through the years.

"And they'll remember your Southern gallantry," Jim continued, pointing to Bones.

"True." That didn't bother the doctor in the least to be remembered for his regional peculiarities. "And Spock?"

Both of them turned to regard the third side of their bonding. He looked back impassively, then, with a straight face, spoke.

"Unfortunately, gentlemen, my one attempt at espionage is so notoriously known in unoffical records that I shall always be known in 'legend' as the Vulcan that seduced away the Cloaking Device."

The two humans considered, then burst out laughing, because it was true.

"Here's to our legends as womanizing heroes!" Jim cheered, pouring another round of coffee for them all.

What they were away from the ship really wasn't worth quibbling over to the public anyway. They knew, and that was what mattered.


End file.
